


Все вышло из-под контроля

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Power Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Бета: Nightmare___</b><br/><b>Пейринг</b>: винцест<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Предупреждение</b>: возможен некоторый флафф<br/><b>Саммари</b>: из-за проклятья Сэм временно становится очень слабым<br/><b>Примечание</b>: название украдено у Флёр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все вышло из-под контроля

Если бы не остро конфликтующие идейные ценности, Дин, возможно, восхитился бы изобретательностью злобных сук. Если бы не чувство вины из-за каждой подозрительной газетной статьи, порадовался бы вынужденному отпуску. Потому что когда дело касалось безопасности – относительной, само собой, безопасности – брата, любая другая работа отходила на задний план.

А в самый топ приоритетов на данный момент безоговорочно взлетела необходимость сохранить Сэма в течение гребаной недели целым и невредимым.

– Знаешь, это просто абсурд, – Сэм в сердцах пнул хлипкий стул, но тот едва отлетел на пару футов, чем лишь сильнее разозлил Сэма. – Законов физики никто не отменял, массы моего тела тоже. Допустим, прикладываемая сила обнуляется, но все остальное? 

Вот в чем заключалась основная проблема испокон веков: Сэм слишком много думал.

– Ведьмы, – почти равнодушно пожал плечами Дин.

Взгляд брата сочился саркастичным «о да, конечно, это все объясняет», но сочувствия Сэм не дождался: по мнению Дина, так и было. Пытаться объяснить механизм наложенных проклятий здравой логикой? Нет уж, спасибо, так и из ума недолго выжить.

Что Дин немедленно и озвучил.

Губы Сэма дрогнули изломанной линией, но всякое выражение тут же стекло с его лица – захлопнулся, ушел в себя. Следовало отдать Сэму должное: он держался молодцом, не впал в отчаяние, приняв на грудь мерзкое проклятие, не стал противиться вынужденному домашнему аресту и даже привередничал весьма в меру. Лишь изредка вспыхивал – например, когда приходилось просить Дина достать из багажника пакет соли поменьше, чтобы Сэм мог сам рассыпать ее по периметру номера и принести хоть какую-то пользу. Или когда хватался за ручки тяжелой сумки, забывшись, и влетал с разгону в осознание, что не может перенести с места на место что-то тяжелее ноутбука. Впрочем, и ноутбук ему без борьбы не давался.

Положа руку на сердце, Дин признавал, что жаловался бы куда больше, окажись он на месте Сэма. Но как бы Сэм ни старался храбриться, Дин видел его насквозь, и чувство, подозрительно отдающее сочувствием, неумолимо покалывало в районе груди. 

Слишком хорошо он помнил, как Сэм бесился в неполные шестнадцать из-за того, с какой легкостью Дин скручивал его и укладывал на лопатки. Как чуть не лопнул от самодовольства, впервые победив Дина в честной схватке – и с тех пор ни разу не уступал. Дин долго привыкал к тому, что брату теперь не нужно поддаваться, а если работать, спустя рукава – непременно окажешься на лопатках сам. Помнил, как Сэм изводил себя бесконечными тренировками и украдкой придирчиво разглядывал свое отражение в зеркале, думая, что никто не видит. Как злился на рост, отнимающий все ресурсы организма, а Дин только масла в огонь подливал обидными прозвищами. Помнил, как Сэм впервые отымел его у стены – хорошо после Стэнфорда, когда у Дина уже прошел шок от того, как сильно брат изменился за пару лет. Дин бы ни за что не признался, но стоило лишь подумать о том ощущении беспомощности, когда только шершавая стена позади и крепкие горячие руки, и твердый член в заднице – как в низу живота закручивалось возбуждение. Хорошо, что Сэма не приходилось просить словами: тот слишком упивался контролем, демонстрацией своей силы. Не спрашивал – просто зажимал Дина у стены и подхватывал под ягодицы, удерживая на весу. Дин каждый раз невольно задавался вопросом, кончает ли Сэм в таких случаях от секса или от самого факта, что _может_. 

Что ж, теперь он временно не мог. И самоотрицание Дина было развито не в той степени, чтобы лгать самому себе: в некотором роде ситуация ему нравилась.

Когда тебе за тридцатник – самое время учиться наслаждаться жизнью, какой бы дерьмовой она ни была.

На третий день Сэм все же сорвался, и повод, хоть и существенный по меркам Дина, оказался для него полной неожиданностью. Он так плавно перешел в модус джентльмена, зная, что рядом кто-то слабый, требующий заботы и опеки, что сам даже не зафиксировал этого в сознании.

Раздобыв жратву, он поставил перед Сэмом бумажный пакет, но вместо благодарности тот уставился на двойную порцию салата с дорогими его сердцу травой и сухофруктами, словно на отрубленную вампирью голову. Дин уплетал «королевских» размеров чизбургер и не сразу обратил внимание. Лишь слопав половину, заметил, что Сэм к своему корму не притронулся, вытер с губ соус и нахмурился:

– В чем дело? Ты же такое любишь.

Сэм медленно поднял на него взгляд, перестав сверлить глазами ни в чем не повинный салат, и закапал ядом:

– Знаешь, я не хрустальный. Если я временно не могу открыть чертов багажник Импалы, это еще не значит, что с меня надо пылинки сдувать. Дин! Господи, лимонный сок, правда? Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что я такое люблю! Я не удивлюсь, если ты вот-вот отрастишь себе перья и примешься меня высиживать! – Сэм под конец сдулся, осознав видимо, как истерично звучит, и закрыл лицо руками. Голос его звучал глухо. – Блядство.

– Мог бы просто спасибо сказать, – Дин, как ни в чем не бывало, дожевал свой обед и добавил для проформы: – Принцесса.

Но Сэм и без того уже пристыжено ковырялся в своей зелени.

– Извини, – буркнул он. – Я…

– Я понимаю, – пресек Дин задушевные разговоры в зачатке. Этого только не хватало. – Еще всего несколько дней, Сэмми, ладно? Прибавишь себе несколько экстра-фунтов на штангу в качестве компенсации.

Сэм слабо улыбнулся, и перемирие было восстановлено. 

Будь проклятие посерьезнее, будь промежуток времени длиннее – они бы поприжали Каса, который в данный момент, видимо, считал проблему слишком пустяковой, чтобы снисходить до нее со своих ангельских высот. Возможно, Бобби поднапрягся бы и погрузился глубже в книжные пучины.

Но речь шла всего лишь о том, чтобы на неделю вернуться в школьные времена, и, пусть Диновы навыки обращения с более беспомощным, чем обычно, братом, основательно покрылись пылью – что он умел лучше? В конце концов, опуская пункт «целый и невредимый», Сэм до сих пор был жив. Без ложной скромности Дин приписывал это на свой счет.

Зуд у него не проходил.

Сэм, запертый в собственном теле, завораживал. Как могущественный джин в бутылке, как Самсон с обрезанными волосами. Черт, ну и ассоциации лезли Дину в голову.

Но что в нее только не лезло, когда он косился украдкой и жадно наблюдал, притворяясь, будто погружен в изучение газетных статей. 

Мышцы Сэма вздувались, жилы на шее напрягались, он весь затвердевал с головы до пят – пытаясь сломать долбаный карандаш. Когда дерево звонко хрустнуло, лишь разозлился сильнее, сжал губы в полоску и швырнул обломки в мусорную корзину.

Дин решительно поднялся на ноги. Такими темпами Великая Стена Сэма рухнет раньше срока без посторонней помощи. Вряд ли нервные срывы на пользу его психическому состоянию, так ведь? А может, на стену они и не влияли. Хрен поймет.

Как бы то ни было, пользы самоистязания Сэма точно никому не приносили. Хорошо, что в запасе всегда оставался верный способ его отвлечь.

«Хватит», – молча сказал Дин осторожным прикосновением к плечу Сэма. «Иди сюда», – сжал пальцы чуть крепче и потянул на себя. Под ладонью плоть ощущалась как камень, не верилось, что великан-Сэм, с девятнадцати лет заставлявший Дина слегка завидовать своей силе, сейчас беспомощен, как ребенок.

Сэм послушался, не очень охотно, но все же поднялся на ноги. Он чуть горбился, скорбно повесив плечи, и Дин не удержался: положил свободную руку ему между лопаток и нажал, одновременно толкая его плечо назад и заставляя выпрямиться в полный рост. «Толку-то», – прочиталось в горькой полуулыбке Сэма. Дину надоел молчаливый диалог, и он прижался к ней губами.

Сэм позволил. Закрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот навстречу, впуская язык Дина. Они нечасто целовались, на нежность обычно не то что желания – сил не хватало, но у Дина сейчас по стыдному хлестало через край. Он слишком хорошо представлял, каково Сэму – Сэму, привыкшему по-максимуму держать все под контролем. Контролировать точность ударов, чтобы поставить зарвавшегося пьянчугу на место, но не покалечить всерьез, контролировать кипящую в венах демонскую силу, контролировать Дьявола в своей голове. Да блин, даже когда он подставлялся Дину – норовил залезть сверху, чтобы самому насаживаться, «расслабиться и получать удовольствие» Сэм, похоже, в принципе не умел.

Сейчас он полностью зависел от Дина. И, черт возьми, это возбуждало.

В отличие от идеи секса с полутрупами: Дин предпочитал, чтобы партнер принимал участие и, желательно, получал удовольствие. 

Он не умел трепаться в постели – с братом, по крайней мере – это у Сэма обычно рот не закрывался, что до стыдного заводило. Но, мягко подтолкнув Сэма к кровати, Дин прикусил губу, прочистил горло и попытался подбодрить:

– Представь, что это игра. Что тебе нельзя ничего делать. Просто позволь мне…

Вопреки ожиданиям, тот не стал противиться. Кивнул, стянул рубашку и, упав на кровать спиной, увлек за собой Дина. Попытался, точнее: скользнул пальцами по ткани и не удержал. Дин поспешно последовал за Сэмом, почти сгладив заминку.

Поцелуи его стали почти отчаянными, Сэм шарил руками по спине Дина, стискивал коленями бедра, выгибался навстречу. Прикосновения ощущались такими осторожными, что Дина еще сильнее клинило, хоть и понимал умом – то не воля Сэма. Тот напрягался снизу, вздрагивал, и Дин знал наверняка: не будь проклятия – оставлял бы на коже следы синяками.

Сэм пах дешевым мотельным мылом, совсем немного – потом, и сильно – собой. Запах Сэма невозможно было разложить на составляющие, но в семнадцать Дин отличил по запаху его перчатки от перчаток отца, одинаковых и купленных в одно время. Зачем он их нюхал? Затем же, зачем вспомнил сейчас, очевидно – черт знает.

Вместо того, чтобы сжать в кулаках волосы Дина, Сэм бестолково елозил по затылку тяжелыми ладонями. Всхлипывал и стонал низко, пока Дин насаживался ртом почти до основания, по максимуму – сколько мог принять. Оставил Сэма на грани и снова невольно прошелся по больному: Сэм напряг руки, пытаясь привлечь его обратно, а Дин едва заметил. Трясло, так хотелось внутрь, в знакомый тесный жар. Дин метнулся за любрикантом, плюхнул на пальцы и собрался смазать по-быстрому… Растянул подготовку на четверть часа. Сэм под конец стонал в голос, с головки к животу тянулась вязкая нить смазки, щеки горели пятнами. У Дина самого в глазах рябило, он непроизвольно терся стояком о голень Сэма, но пока тот не взорвался угрозами вперемешку с мольбами – почему-то не смог двинуться дальше. Когда вставил, въехал по скользкому, разработанному, на всю длину – едва в тот же миг не кончил. Сэм обвил руками плечи, надавил едва ощутимо, и Дин, поспешно послушавшись, улегся на него всем весом – только бедра двигались. Так и кончили, один за другим: склеиваясь вспотевшей кожей, вцепившись друг в друга, словно хотели вплавиться. Дин дышал Сэму в шею, обмякнув – от собственного дыхания все лицо стало мокрым – но не отодвигался.

Дурацкое и полузабытое ощущение ответственности, никуда не девшееся, но основательно видоизменившееся с годами, накатывало по новой. Дин был нужен, Дин был на своем месте, а все приоритеты – просты и понятны. Вероятно, перебродивший инстинкт подозрительно попахивал материнским, но Дин сильнее, чем когда-либо чувствовал, что способен свернуть шею любой твари, осмелившейся подобраться к Сэму. Голыми руками.

В конце концов, Сэм один раз поборол Сатану, и, ведьмы-не ведьмы, в его внутренней силе Дин не сомневался. Срок проклятия истечет, и все будет если не хорошо, то хотя бы по-старому.

И даже если стена Сэма рухнет, то он – всегда рядом.


End file.
